wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Morag
Morag MacDuncan/MacDonegal/MacNamara was the mother of Faolan, Mhairie, and Dearlea, and mate to Kinnaird and Brangwen. After being banished from the MacDuncan clan for giving birth to a malcadh, she joins the MacDonegal clan, and, finally, becomes blind and , joins the MacNamara clan. Description Morag was once a beautiful silver she-wolf. But after Faolan's second to third year, she became blind and her pelt became frail. As Morag aged, she lost her energy, and the luster in her fur. After a while, Faolan met her and she died shortly after. Faolan built her a drumlyn ''and honored her bones and body. Then Morag climbed up the spirit trail with Thunderheart, Faolan's second milk giver . Family Faolan- Birth Son Namara- Mother Cormag- Father Airilla- Brother Kinnaird- Former Mate (both exiled from MacDuncan clan) Akira-Sister-in-law Brangwen- Mate Mhairie- Birth Daughter Dearlea- Birth Daughter Brecco- Birth Son Two Unnamed Pups- Brecco's Sibling Daraigh- Sister-in-law Edme- Daughter in-law Myrrglosch- Adoptive grandson Maudie- Adoptive granddaughter History 'Before the Books' Before being exiled for Faolan's birth and living peacefully with her mate, Kinnaird, in an unknown pack of the MacDuncan clan, Morag was born to Namara, Cormag and with brother, Airilla. She had given birth to two healthy litters of tawny pups before her third litter, containing Faolan, Mhairie, and Dearlea. 'Lone Wolf Morag first appears searching for a den to give birth to her third litter. Scared of birthing a ''malcadh'', she went ''by-lang'' and attempted to cross the border. There are several shallow pits, but they would offer no shelter. Morag then finds a pregnant fox waiting to give birth and they fight over the den. After Morag gets rid of the vixen, she gives birth. She births three pups, two tawny females and a silver male. But the silver pup has a splayed paw, deeming him a malcadh. This is a small flaw, but will be serious in the clan. Morag told herself the deformity would leave in a few days, but however it remained. The Obea of MacDuncan clan, Shibaan then tries to track Morag down. Shibaan had learned to become suspicious when a she-wolf went by-lang. She is able to foil her Morag's tricks, such as only urining in ice-free parts of the river. She finds Morag and takes the silver pup to an icy river bank. Shibaan returns and both she-wolves carry the tawny pups and announce the birth of the ''malcadh'' to the clan. Kinniard and Morag are exiled from the clan as is the rule for wolves giving birth to a malcadh. About ten moons after Faolan's birth, Morag became mate of Brangwen of the MacDongeal clan and bore another litter of pups. She soon began to build mental barriers around herself, almost forgetting the ''malcadh, ''that had been taken away from her. Morag then sets off to find a new den. While near a creek, Morag spots a raven in the sky, appearently "asking" for help. The raven then leads the old she-wolf to the carcass of a grizzly, who happened to be awake in the winter. As she got closer to it, she found a scent on the bear. She recognized the smell of her silver pup and realized this grizzly has taken care of him for her. To show her gratitude, Morag guarded what remained of the grizzly from ravens. Shadow Wolf In Shadow Wolf, Morag remembers about her son from two years ago, Faolan. She was becoming blind, because the darkness caused in the place Faolan grew in her womb had come to her eyes. Because of this, she had previously fallen as an outflanker during a ''byrrgis''. She talks to her mate, Brangwen, about this. They decide they leave for the Sark of the Slough's camp because she believes the Sark knows her son. They leave at dawn, leaving their three pups (one is called Brecco) under the care of Brangwen's sister, Daraigh. Watch Wolf When Airmead and Katria are getting close to MacNamara clan, they meet Brangwen, and Morag. The four wolves soon joined the clan. Later, near the end of the novel, Gwynneth and the Sark of the Slough take Faolan to see his mother, Morag, who is now dying. Because she is blind, Morag must sniff her son. Faolan raises his splayed paw, which the old wolf sniffs and licks. She then realizes that she is with her son and she and Faolan talk. Morag talks about Thunderheart, and her son and herself being blessed. She asks Faolan what they call him, and he replies. She states that she was planning to na me him Skaarsgard. Because Faolan's name means "Gift of the River", Morag says gift repeatedly and so it is her last word. Faolan then feels that last beat of her heart. In the Epilouge, Faolan is glaffing, or howling in grief and mourning. He does this while building a ''drumlyn ''for her. His ''glaffing ''then turns to howls of joy when he sees a larger mist by Morag's mist on the Star Ladder, which belongs to Thunderheart. Frost Wolf' After Finbar and Faolan agree to take Faolan's littermates, Mhairie and Dearlea, to the MacNamara clan, Faolan decides that he must show them their mother's ''drumlyn. Upon arriving in MacNamara territory, a scout of two wolves greets the three, and they continue to Broken Talon Point. They eventually arrive at the drumlyn, and Faolan tells the two sisters to carve a bone for her. While Faolan watches, Mhairie and Dearlea carved a bone telling her about themselves, and how Caila had raised them. Death Morag died of old age shortly after she first met her son (not counting his birth), Faolan, in Watch Wolf. Her last word was "gift" (she kept repeating it after Faolan told her what his name meant). She is now in the Cave of Souls. Trivia *Her mate before Brangwen was named Kinnaird, who, just as Morag, was exiled after Faolan's birth. *Skaarsgard probably helped her up the Star Ladder, because she was blind.﻿ *One of Morag's litters died when she used a shallow pit as shelter for them. She tried to lick them but her tongue bled from all the ice shards. *In the 12th book of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, a wolf named Morag is mentioned before the battle of the Book of Kreeth. This Morag is from the MacNamara clan. However, it is unknown if she is the same Morag from the Wolves of the Beyond series. *She is a star wolf, because in Spirit Wolf she appeared as a lochin. *"Morag" is Gaelic for "great" or "sun" de:Morag Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Lone Wolf Characters Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:Outflankers Category:Wolves who fled to the MacNamra clan Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:MacNamara Wolves Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:MacDonegal Wolves Category:Star Wolf Category:Protagonists Category:Mothers